


Camping with the Gallaghers

by iangallagh3r



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, Gallavich, Gallavich Week, M/M, set after 4x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iangallagh3r/pseuds/iangallagh3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian invites Mickey to go camping with his family for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping with the Gallaghers

“Oh come on, Mick. It’ll be fun!” Ian said as he made puppy eyes at his boyfriend. He knew how much those got to him, and practically convinced him into doing anything.  
  
“No, no fucking way.” Mickey said, averting his eyes from the redhead sitting beside him. “And that cute ass look you’re giving me ain’t gonna work this time, Gallagher.”

“Please!” Ian pleaded, practically begging Mickey. He grabbed Mickey’s hand in his firmly, and interlocked their fingers together. “It’s not every day that we get to go on a vacation.”  
  
“How the fuck is camping considered a vacation?” Mickey responded. He was definitely not backing down; no way in hell was he going camping with the Gallaghers. “Does getting eaten’ alive by mosquitoes, having to find your own food like a wild fucking animal and shittin’ in a bush sound fucking tropical and relaxing to you?”

Ian wanted to laugh so badly; Mickey was supposed to be this tough, South Side thug, yet he was afraid of getting a little mosquito bite. But he couldn’t; he needed to show Mickey how serious he was about him coming. Although they were officially a couple now, Mickey was still somewhat afraid to act like one in front of Ian’s family. Sure, they held hands and kissed in front of Fiona and Lip, on occasion. But what Ian really wanted was for his family to see how much Mickey truly did love and care about Ian. Better yet, he wanted him to admit it to them. And a whole 4 days in the wilderness together seemed to be the perfect way to make that happen.

“I really want you there.” Ian said sadly. Mickey looked up at him, and sighed.

“If I do go, IF being the keyword, what exactly are we gonna do for four days in the woods…”

Ian piped up at this, knowing how close he was to breaking Mickey and convincing him to come. ‘Well, we can go swimming in the lake, eat s’mores! You know, normal family stuff that none of us really got to do when we were younger.”  
  
Mickey nodded his head, knowing that his answer was eventually going to end up being “yes”.

“Oh! And Fiona says we’re gonna get drunk and play Truth or Dare around the campfire.” Ian said with excitement.   
  
“I’d rather stab my own fucking eyes out than have to play truth or dare with the Gallaghers.”  
  
“Mick, come on.” Ian pleaded. “We’ll have our own tent! Once everyone goes to sleep, we’ll be completely alone in the wilderness, just you and me. The whole forest to ourselves, to do whatever we want…” He gave Mickey a look, knowing with certainty that he had just convinced the older boy.  
  
“Well, I’ve never had sex in the woods before….” Mickey smirked at Ian, as he tackled him to the ground, both boys furiously yanking each other’s belts off.

* * *

 

 Mickey had never seen so many bugs and disgusting little animals in his entire life. No matter where he went, or what he did, they all seemed to follow him. His arms and legs were full of bug bites, and he was constantly scratching them even though Ian repeatedly told him not to. After 3 days in the woods, he was more than excited to get home to the drug addicts, prostitutes and criminals that awaited him back in the South Side. One more night spent in a tent, and then he was free.

Other than the unfortunate amount of bugs, the weekend hadn’t been as bad as Mickey had expected it to be. It turned out that he didn’t mind spending time with the Gallaghers. Sure, Lip could be an annoying know-it-all, and Carl was still a psychopath, but they weren’t really that bad. And he knew it made Ian happy to see Mickey “bonding” with his family. After three days of constant activities, however, Mickey was wiped. He was glad that tonight was going to be spent relaxing by the campfire, even if Truth or Dare was involved.

A little bit after midnight, the younger kids had gone back to their respective tents, leaving the 3 eldest Gallagher children, Kev, V and Mickey by the fire. The cooler which was filled with beer a few hours ago was now almost empty, and everyone was starting to show how much alcohol they had consumed, Mickey included. Ian was sat beside Mickey, holding his hand, and drunkenly laughing at Fiona as she finished eating a moth in which she had just caught. Truth or Dare with the Gallaghers was not an easy game.

“Mickey!” Fiona drunkenly screamed, pointing enthusiastically at the brunette. “Truth or dare!”

“Truth”. Mickey responded, playing it safe so he didn’t have to eat any bugs. Gross.

“Hmm, okay.” Fiona stroked her chin a bit too dramatically, wanting her question for Mickey to be perfect. “What was the best day of your life?”  
  
Mickey thought hard about the question he was just asked, years and years of memories running through his mind. He thought about his answer for a long time, a bit too long, as he noticed everyone was starting to get restless while waiting for him to respond. The truth was, however, that he couldn’t just pick one day. Every day spent with Ian had been the best day of his life. He really was truly grateful that he was able to call Ian Gallagher his. He put his hand on Ian’s leg, who was sitting beside him smiling goofily.  
  
“Well, I can’t really pick just one day….” Mickey answered honestly.

Fiona didn’t push it, and instead decided to rephrase the question. “Okay, then what’s the best thing that has ever happened to you?”  
  
Instantly, Mickey knew what his answer was. Though he could’ve just blamed his sudden need to share his feelings with the Gallaghers on the alcohol he consumed, Mickey knew that he really did want them to know how much he truly loved and adored their brother.

Mickey turned to look at Ian, and with a small smile, said “he’s sitting right next to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay i’m so glad Gallavich Week is finally upon us. Personally, I think this little oneshot incorporates both yesterday’s theme (Together) and today’s theme (Come What May) which is why I posted it today. Lemme know what you think and I can’t wait for the rest of the week!!


End file.
